It's My World
by Midnight Teddybear
Summary: Danny and Sam are married...They go through divorce...Leaving two young girls behind...Plz r&r.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** This was made up on a day that I was bored. It gave me a story idea...and it holds a lot of importance in my life...I'm dragging on. But you should know this. Alrighty...This is in the words of my main character...she's written it later on. This is my first shot at having a character narrate a story as it happened in the past. Tell me what you think and be BRUTALLY honest.

"Under a lavender moon; So many thoughts consume me; Who dimmed that glowing light; That once burned so bright in me; Is this a radical phase A problematical age; That keeps me running; From all that I used to be; Is there a way to return; Is there a way to unlearn; That carnal knowledge; That's chipping away at my soul; I've been gone too long; Will I ever find my way home?;...; I've been searching for that missing person..." Michael W. Smith _'Missing Person'_

To Be Found

My one true wish is to no longer be alone. I want to be found. They turn tail and run when **_I_** come around. The tears, they fall with little hope of stopping. As each tear clears the way for more I silently want to be found. I stand alone in a world cold and dead. My spirits asleep and dieing to be feed. I silently yell 'I'm here. Ready to be found.' Like a child being trained. I stand in wait for no apparent reason even though I already know that no one's coming I am silently wishing to be found. I've been burned and scorned, but I take it all as a warrior should. They cast me aside because I am different. They try to brain wash me along with the masses. I've seen and heard it all before, so to me it's nothing new. For this I am hated and treated with fear. As everything represents a brand new tear. I stand in the dark, all alone, and frantically yell, 'Here I am. Ready to be found.' I'm ready to be loved and held dear. A tear stained trail on my dirty face. I've been running. Running from everything, running towards nothing. Desperately searching for true love. I just want to be found. I try my hand at everything. Failing miserably. Their laughs and mocking words make me wish I wasn't so different. That I was the same. All I want is to be found. My soul awakens as I clutch, no, cling to life. I'm dieing and I feel numb. All I want is to be found by someone who will love me. It's all I want, it's all I ask. So, can you hear me? This is my last breath. All I wanted was

To be found

Danielle Fenton

_I wrote that...for my sister, she died this year because of a drunk driving accident. Everyone at school laughed at the story that I wrote about what had happened on the weekend. They did, until I showed them the proof. At first, I didn't believe it myself. I had never felt it, nor experienced it before. I had only heard it from my sister's point of view. Well, you didn't start reading this for me to drone on and on. And besides that, you're stuck in the dark. So, here it is. My, no HER story. _

**A/N**: Okay, Sorry if it sucked I can't write that well...please tell me what you think. Depending on whether or not I get positive response, I might continue this...I might not. This is more of a test for myself. Thanx

Review plz!


	2. In The Beginning

**A/N: **Okay, I hope this works as I planned for it to…please tell me what you think. When it's italicized, that's Danielle, if you hadn't figured it out

Oh yeah, I have to put up a 'disclaimer'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom characters…or for that matter, anything! Considering the Government is trying to turn us into brain washed drones! I'll never bow down! NEVER!

Mikey (the adorable hamster in my head that makes my imagination work): Um it's okay folks…I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon.

MT: throws a phone bill against the wall HA pay that You Ugly Money Stealing Scumbags! One day AWESOME PUNK SQUIRRELS WILL RULE THE WORLD! muhahahahahahaha

Mikey: scratches his head um, maybe not. Ignore her and enjoy the story folks

MT: DON'T YOU EVER….never mind. Enjoy…or not, whatever.

"I was a teen flat-liner on the joy screen; Dead in the water of life as we knew; You offered me drink, I wanted more than a sip; But I couldn't let go of the straw I was clinging to; Giving it over, giving it over; I was flat on my back, I'd slid 'til it hurt; Giving it over, giving it over; You put my head in the clouds and my feet in good dirt; My head in the clouds and my feet in good…; Dirt……" Newsboys '_Giving It Over'_

_As I said before, this story is for my sister that died a few days ago. It is to honor her memory. _

_Before I start I want to let you know that my father, Daniel James Fenton had become an alcoholic. He had been to many therapy sessions and such. Nothing helped. At all. So back to my sister. She was a normal girl, until one day…_

Sofia Fiona Fenton held her 2-year-old sister close to her chest. The screams from the room next door told her that tonight would be no different than the other nights that their father returned home drunk. The baby girl in her arms let out a small whine. Sofia hurriedly placed her hand over the child's mouth. With a hint of fear in her voice she whispered, "Danielle, you have to be quiet. If daddy hears us you know we'll get into trouble."

Danielle's soft whines became non-existent as Sofia slowly removed her hand from Danielle's mouth. She set her baby sister in her crib and tucked her in. She kissed her forehead, "Good night. Sleep quietly, for the sake of your safety."

Danielle sniffled and rolled over, falling into a peaceful sleep. Sofia smiled to herself and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed down the hall to her parents' room. She reached the door and gently placed her ear against it.

"You don't even talk to me anymore Sam! You go off and do whatever you feel like! Not once have you bothered to ask my opinion! You take everything into your own hands! Why! Why! Do you even know? No! You just want those girls to like you!"

"Daniel James Fenton! Shut up! Yes, I do want my girls to like me! Is that so wrong! Is it! You blame for your problems, but have considered the fact that it might be you!"

Sofia sighed and walked back into her room. She climbed into her bed, listening to her parents argue. Finally she heard the front door slam shut. She pulled her blankets over her heard and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sofia woke up to Danielle's crying and the smoke alarm blaring. Her hands flew to her ears as she glanced at the clock on her night stand. The clock told her that she had fifteen minutes to get to school. She quickly changed into her appropriate school clothes and grabbed her backpack. She ran into the kitchen and noticed a plate of black toast on the table, and black smoke billowing from the toaster. She unplugged the toaster, glancing her father's way. Danny Fenton was asleep, with a beer bottle in his hand. She sighed, "I'm sorry Danielle. I'm late today."

She ran outside to meet her friend, Raye, so that they could walk to school together. Sofia and Raye reached the school just as the first bell began to ring. They ran inside with everyone else. Once inside their classroom, the teacher took role.

"Sofia Fenton," he called walking over towards her. She smiled, "Here!"

He thoroughly looked her over, as was part of their daily routine. He sniffed, "You smell like smoke. Why?"

"Um, my dad fell asleep while he had toast in the toaster," She scratched her head and shrugged it off. "And I didn't have time to use some of my mom's perfume or something."

He nodded and continued, "Raye Black."

"Here," Called her friend. The two began to talk as their teacher, Mr. Nichols, continued with the role. He was a chubby man with a friendly smile. He was always cheerful and ready to help if it was needed. He wrote their assignment on the board, "Sofia, may I see you out in the hall for a moment?"

"Yes sir," came the soft reply as a soft 'ooo' echoed around the room. Once in the hall Mr. Nichols bent down so that he was right at her eye level. She turned away as he asked, "Sofia, Is what you said in class what _really_ happened today?"

"Yes, I woke up…" She stopped at the look in his eyes. He shook his head and stood up straight, "You know you don't have to lie to me. You did last time when I asked about the cuts on your wrists. Do you remember what happened then?"

"Yes," Sofia nodded. They were quiet for a minute until Sofia burst out, "I swear to you that's what happened. ThefirealarmwentoffandIwokeupandIrealizedthatIhadtogettoschoolbeforefirst bellandIrantogethereontimebutwhenIgottothekitchenthetoasterwasonfiresoIunpluggeditandsaw thatmydadhadbeentryingtomakeusbreakfastbutithadburnedbecausehehadfallenasleepdrunkagain andthat'stthehonesttoGodtruth."

Mr. Nichols chuckled, "Alright Sofia. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm glad that you can trust me."

Sofia smiled nervously, "Okay. I'm glad I got that off my chest."

Together they walked back into the classroom.

**A/N:** I will now try to resist putting author's notes at the beginning of the chapters unless I REALLY feel like it. However, this does NOT stop the lyrics at the beginning! Next chap up soon.


End file.
